Handballs are widely used for many types of games. A basic handball game involves tossing or throwing the handball at a surface, viewing the bounce of the ball off that surface and sometimes watching the ball bounce off a second surface and then catching the ball. However, this type of game quickly becomes monotonous because most handballs bounce with certainty and exhibit regular operational properties and characteristics. It is beneficial to develop a handball which has a irregular bounce to challenge the player of a ball game.